


By Your Side

by Alexka25



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Songfic, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexka25/pseuds/Alexka25
Summary: Amy se chystá udělat největší chybu svého života.Lauren se rozhodla, že tohle nedovolí.Co následuje je vývoj křehkého přátelství v něco víc?
Relationships: Lauren Cooper/Amy Raudenfeld





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirace: Just Be & Picking Up the Pieces - Paloma Faith

„Slez z ní, idiote.“

„Ne, ne, nechoď pryč.“

„Ale jo. Tady jsi skončil, Liame. Sesbírej si svých pět švestek a vysmahni.“

„Vždyť už mizím.“

„Amy, sakra, vzpamatuj se. Víš, jak bys toho ráno litovala?“

Měla jsi pocit, že tě opilá dívka vůbec nevnímá. To ale nevadí, protože jsi ji zachránila před jednou z největších chyb, co kdy mohla udělat. Věděla jsi, jak moc ublíženě se cítí a věděla jsi, že s tím nemůžeš nic udělat, tak jsi ji alespoň přikryla a k posteli jí nachystala kýbl. Po tom, kolik toho vypila, by byl zázrak, kdyby ho během noci nevyužila.

Proto tě překvapilo, když se zničehonic objevila u tebe v pokoji ve chvíli, kdy ses chystala na malou chvíli před spaním zamyslet nad Tommym. Možná jsi s ním byla především proto, že byl fotbalista, ale nic to nemění na tom, že ten rozchod trochu zabolel.

Amyino tiché „Můžu?“ tě nejen vytrhlo ze zadumání, ale také ti málem zlomilo srdce. Tolik bolesti v jednom slově překvapilo i tebe. Bála ses, že ze sebe stejně nevydáš ani hlásku, a proto jsi svou reakci omezila na pouhé přikývnutí a posunutí se v posteli.

Když ses ráno probudila, zjistila jsi, že Amyiny končetiny se s těmi tvými přes noc propletly natolik, až to působilo, jako byste se bály, že jedna druhou opustí. Opatrně ses z jejího sevření vyprostila. Ranní studená sprcha ti dopřála tak akorát trochu času na letmé zamyšlení se nad tím, co se stalo. Jenže co se vlastně stalo? Jen jsi utěšovala svou nevlastní sestru. Potlačila jsi vše, co jsi při probuzení cítila, ať to bylo probuzení jakkoliv příjemné.

Po Amy v tvém pokoji zbyl jen jeden jediný důkaz. Na polštáři ti nechala přeložený papír. Rozložila jsi ho a zjistila jsi, že je na něm jen jedno slovo.

_Děkuju._

Následujících pár dní jste se jedna druhé vyhýbaly. Sama nevíš proč vlastně, ale několikrát ses nachytala, jak stojíš před dveřmi Amyina pokoje a posloucháš její vzlyky a přemýšlíš, jestli máš vstoupit.

Pět dní uběhlo. Pět dní jsi vydržela nevstoupit. Šestý den se to zlomilo. S notebookem v podpaží a se zmrzlinou v ruce jsi lehce zaklepala. Uslyšela jsi rychlý šramot a vysmrkání se. Krátce na to se ozvalo „Dále.“

Opatrně jsi vstoupila se zmrzlinou v natažené dlani, na znak toho, že přicházíš v míru.

„Prolhané krásky a zmrzka?“

„Jenom jestli je s příchutí cookies,“ usmála se na tebe.

Nemohla sis pomoct, něco uvnitř tebe roztálo a taky ses na ni pousmála. Samozřejmě, že sis všimla jejích zarudlých očí, ale jaký má smysl to rozpitvávat? Ž _ádný_ , odpověděla jsi sama sobě, když sis sedala na její postel, aniž bys zodpověděla její dotaz.

Zmrzlina vám došla už na konci prvního dílu, ale ani jedné to vůbec nevadilo. Naprosto jste se zabraly do sledování. Celé jsi to dělala pro Amy, protože ať si o tobě myslí cokoliv, rozhodně nejsi bezcitná mrcha.Co jsi však netušila bylo, jak moc jsi tohle potřebovala i ty sama.

Někdy v průběhu třetího dílu jsi uslyšela vzlyky. Podívala ses na dívku vedle sebe a s tichým „Oh Amy,“ jsi ji objala a držela, než se vyplakala.

Když se proud jejích slz konečně zastavil, vděčně se na tebe usmála a znovu spustila Krásky. Z tvého náručí se však neodsunula.

_Lhala bys, kdybys řekla, že ti to bylo nepříjemné._

_Do you think of her?  
When you’re with me?_

Následujících pár dní probíhalo ve stejném duchu. Tedy skoro stejném. Amy čím dál tím míň brečela. A ty, ačkoliv bys to nikdy nepřiznala nahlas, ses na vaše každodenní maratonování neuvěřitelně těšila.

Jaká to změna oproti tomu vyhýbání se, co jste obě předváděly po tom _skoro sexu s Edwardovým ztraceným dvojčetem_ , že?

_Do you wish I was a bit more like her?_

Dalších pár týdnů přineslo dvě změny.

Za prvé jste přestali tolik sledovat Krásky a začaly jste spolu komunikovat. Začalo to u počasí, či volného času a došlo to k rozhovorům o Tommym a Karmě, což se neobešlo bez dalších vodopádů slz z Amyiny strany. Tommy už tě netrápil, stejně to nikdy nebyl láska. Mnohem víc tě trápilo, nebo snad i děsilo, že sis začala uvědomovat náklonnost k Amy. A ani zdaleka to nebyla náklonnost přátelská a už vůbec ne sesterská.

Uvědomila sis to v okamžiku, kdy jsi měla poprvé nutkání ji políbit. Bylo to právě ve chvíli, kdy štkala nad ztrátou Karmy. V jednu chvíli jsi uviděla samu sebe, jak se nakláníš a polibkem zaháníš všechny její chmury.

_I watch you cry  
But you don’t see that I’m the one by your side_

Samozřejmě, že to byla jen představa a doopravdy se to nestalo. Ale tahle samotná představa tě vyděsila natolik, že ses chvatně omluvila a zmizela jsi do svého pokoje. Amy tě jen sledovala se šokem vepsaným do tváře.

_You were lost  
Now she’s gone  
And I’m picking up the pieces_

Myslela sis, že už ji ten den neuvidíš. Opak byl pravdou.

Skoro ses jí lekla, když se ti, stejně jako poprvé, tiše vplížila do pokoje. V očích měla nejen zmatek, ale i smutek. Bodlo tě, když sis uvědomila, že je to jen a jen tvoje vina. Poté, co se na tebe podívala, nemusela ani nic říkat. Okamžitě jsi poznala, proč je tam. Posunula ses ve své posteli a počkala, až si zaleze vedle tebe, načež jsi vás obě přikryla.

_In her shadow is it me you see?  
‘Cause all that’s left is you and I_

„Udělala jsem něco špatně?“ zašeptala a ty ses na místě málem rozbrečela, protože _ne, Amy, neudělala, za všechno můžu já._

Nahlas jsi však odpověděla jen: „Ne, Amy, jen to na mě bylo nějak moc emocí najednou.“

Byla to neuvěřitelně trapná výmluva, ale vypadalo to, že to Amy stačí.

Než ses nadála, přitulila se k tobě. Nebo se na tebe spíš přilepila jako klíště.

„Dobrou noc, Lauren,“ zašeptala ti do ucha a usnula. Pláč je vyčerpávající záležitost.

„Dobrou, Amy,“ odpověděla jsi, ale se spánkem to u tebe tak jednoduché nebylo.

Mozek ti šrotoval naprosto neskutečným způsobem. Konečně ses přestala a ovládat a začala jsi přemýšlet nad „co kdyby“ scénáři.

_Co kdyby Amy přišla na to, co k ní cítíš?_

_Co kdyby si všimla, že to tys posbírala a znovu složila všechny ty kousíčky, na které se rozpadla?_

_Co kdyby ses na všechno vykašlala a prostě ji políbila?_

A ta hlavní:

_Co kdyby tohle všechno zničilo to vaše křehké, ale úžasné přátelství, co jste si vytvořily?_

Nestojí to za to. S povzdechem ses podívala na dívku ve svém náručí a opatrně, abys ji neprobudila, jsi ji políbila na čelo.

„Mám tě ráda, Amy.“ Poslední slova, než jsi propadla temné náruči říše snů.

Co jsi však díky svým zavřeným očím nepostřehla, byl úsměv, který se objevil na tváři polospící slečny vedle tebe.

_Tell me please is this worth it?_

Tohle byla ta druhá změna, ke které došlo. Od té noci už nikdy ani jedna z vás neusínala sama. Pokaždé to bylo v náručí té druhé.

Prázdniny uplynuly jako voda. Možná se z vás za ty dva měsíce stala naprosto nerozlučná dvojice, ale i tak tě děsilo, co bude, až se vrátíte do školy. Bude zase všechno o Karmě?

_Perfect part  
She’s flawless  
Now she’s gone  
And I’m picking up the pieces_

Nebylo. Tedy ne úplně. Samozřejmě došlo k nevyhnutelnému a Karma se, ačkoliv s Amy za celé prázdniny nepromluvila, k tvé nejlepší kamarádce přihnala a popadla ji do objetí. Když na tebe Amy vrhla zoufalý pohled prosící o záchranu, nedokázala jsi odporovat. Z rozhovoru, co jsi po Amyině boku absolvovala, ses dozvěděla, že je Karma stále šťastně s Liamem. Ucítila jsi, jak tě v tu chvíli Amy chytla za ruku. Neodporovala jsi. Věděla jsi, že už se s Karminým odmítnutím vyrovnala, ale nic to neměnilo na tom, že něco takového prostě zabolí.

Váš večerní rituál u seriálů neprobíhal tak hladce, jako obvykle. Amy se zdála býti ve svém vlastním světě. Bála ses nejhoršího. To, že jsi tu pro ní celou dobu byla, bylo k ničemu. Znovu upadla do truchlení po Karmě. Sebrala jsi veškerou odvahu a položila jsi otázku, jejíž odpovědi ses bála ze všeho nejvíc.

„Už zase přemýšlíš na Karmou a vaším vztahem, že?“

_And I’m picking up the pieces  
She left behind_

„Jo. Ale taky ne.“ Zadívala se ti do očí a ty ses cítila nahá. „Přemýšlím taky nad tebou.“ Musela jsi očima uhnout. Měla jsi pocit, že do tebe Amy svýma očima vypálí díru. Působilo to, jakoby tě viděla poprvé. Doopravdy tě viděla a odhalila tak vše, co máš uvnitř sebe.

„Čas od času nad Karmou přemýšlím. Ale jsi to ty, kdo je v mojí hlavě neustále. Když se na tebe podívám, zapomínám na to, že nějaká Karma vůbec existuje. Jsi to ty, kdo mě zachránil, když jsem se rozsypala na milion kousíčků. Držela jsi mě, když jsem vybrečela pomalu celý jezero slz. Neschází mi Karma. Jediný, co mi schází je to, co by mohlo být mezi námi. Zatraceně, Lauren, já se do tebe zamilovala.“

S očima dokořán se na tebe zadívala, sama trochu překvapená, že to ze sebe dostala. V tu chvíli jsi nic nechápala a jen jsi na ni oněměle zírala. Tentokrát sklopila zrak k zemi ona, když zašeptala: „Tak řekneš něco?“

Neřekla jsi. Jen jsi k ní přistoupila a udělala to, po čem jsi tak dlouho toužila.

_Políbila jsi ji._

_Let’s get old together  
Let’s be unhappy forever  
Cause there’s no one else in this world  
That I’d rather be unhappy with_


End file.
